


Two Sides, One Outsider, & an Ancient Prophecy

by Mearcie_Arise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mearcie_Arise/pseuds/Mearcie_Arise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos the Scientist is still trapped in the desert with the Masked Army looking for a specific type of wooden door that would lead him back to his boyfriend and Nightvale radio host, Cecil Palmer. Needless to say his search comes to a halt when a light comes out of nowhere bringing along an unexpected guest that gives Carlos a bit more of a hard time than what Carlos can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twisted Fates

Carlos, the scientist, hangs up with his radio host boyfriend before staring at the redwood door that is disappearing in front of him. He has been walking along a new part of the desert for hours only to come across another non-oak door when a light behind him starts to glow. A smiling blood covered man that looks like Cecil comes out. Carlos only guesses that it’s Cecil’s hated double Kevin from Desert Bluffs. “Ahh! You must be Carlos, the ever famous Night Vale scientist. I’m so ecstatic to see you.” Kevin gleefully saying before giving him a hug, spots of blood transferring on his lab coat from Kevin’s shirt which Carlos is offended by knowing how hard one of Alicia’s friends had worked out the dirt stains from his last scientific adventure.

“How did you- oh no, I’m hallucinating aren’t I?” Carlos freaks out and pushes Kevin away, walking away from the weird man as if that would make the cheerful creepy double disappear. 

“No silly. I’m here to see you.” Kevin appears back in front of Carlos who takes a couple of startled steps backward until his back hits the wall that is part of the cavernous rocky mountain that may or may not exist from Nightvale perspective. He watches astonished as Kevin’s arm oozes out black liquid that grows and sharpens into six insect like appendages. These things appear sticky yet rough as Kevin points them at the scientist. “Now listen up dear scientist.”

Carlos moves a bit to make a run for it when he feels himself pinned against the rock behind him. An appendage on his throat forcing him on his toes as his arms were pinned at his side through his lab coat. “What do you want from me?” Carlos begs a bit, not wanting to die as he knows Doug won’t be back until at least dusk. He also didn’t want to die at least not before he saw Cecil one more time. After all, he told Cecil that scientists were usually okay.

“Aw, how sweet?! Already begging me to let you live,” laughs Kevin as he steps closer to the scientist. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. Instead I’m going to make you Desert Bluff’s worthy.”

“I’ll never work there!” Carlos growls out and Kevin laughs again as he kisses the scientist, biting his lower lip. Carlos is surprised but doesn’t reciprocate and instead spits downward after feeling disgusted at how Kevin had little boundaries. 

“Ah, I didn’t say willingly dear Carlos. See courtesy of Strexcorp, headquarters in Desert Bluffs, those that disobey or are outsiders get well let’s say re-educated. That though probably won’t work on your Nightvale influenced mind so you will see the Shining God instead. Bbbuuuutttt right now we will start small, let’s say breaking your love for Cecil.” 

“No!” Carlos calls out, struggling as he feels the appendages cut closer to the clothing on his skin. He feels his skin exposed to the dry desert air through his plaid red shirt as Kevin cuts through his clothing, each insect like appendage leaving black ooze along Carlos’ skin that slightly stung.

Kevin caresses the exposed skin bringing his hand up to show some fresh blood and Carlos fearfully realizes its his. He doesn’t feel like he has been cut, but as he eyes downward he can see a few cuts stretch across his side to his chest. As a scientist, he can unfortunately come to the conclusion that the ooze from the appendages were filled with some sort of aesthetic that made him numb without realizing it. A very dangerous way to be toyed with by Kevin especially if the rumors that Carlos heard were true. The dangerous one now bringing Carlos’ blood to his lips and giving it a small lick. “Mmm, your blood is so...sweet Carlos. I can taste the fear in it too. Don’t be afraid though, I won’t be killing you, just….having a little bit of fun. The ooze from my little friends blessed by our God is being soaked into your skin. It is filled with an aesthetic as well as an aphrodisiac that will make your body want me. That way me taking you won’t be so..unwilling as you put it my dear Carlos.” Kevin licks his lips as he drags his fingertips down Carlos’ chest. Carlos shivers at the touch trying to focus on anything but the rising heat and pressure in the pit of his stomach from the drugs. He could feel his member grow tight in his pants as a reaction and knew then that he the scientist no longer had any control or even a chance in this situation.

Kevin traces his fingers along the outside of the tent in Carlos’ pants with a smirk that only made the need stronger. The scientist didn’t remember when he gave in for the toxins clouded his mind. He does remember Kevin moving the appendages, shifting them into black tendrils that held Carlos’ body tightly as well as starting to poke and stroke at his member. "Ke-Kevin,” Carlos moans out feeling his body start to sexually ache. The warmth from the black tendrils intoxicating as they seemed to move and cover every inch of him. 

“Yes Carlos?” Kevin smiles, gleaming almost at how well the plan was working. No human being could ever escape lust. It is simply one of the best deadly sins to play with especially when it came to using it to kill a victim. 

“Please…”

“Please what my dear scientist?”

“Please. It’s too much. I need to, I need to….”

“Use your words,” Kevin commands darkly and he licks his lips when Carlos shiver at the switch in his voice. The bloody double makes a mental note to be aggressive in the future.

“I need you to fuck me.” Carlos begs as his eyes completely haze over leaving Kevin in control.

“Come back to me after.” Kevin whispers while tracing a finger across Carlos’ lips. He unleashes his own erection and using the ooze as lube he stretches Carlos’ entrance. Tendrils stroking and filling Carlos’ mouth who groans, making Kevin laugh who pushes himself in a bit too quickly. “You are mine Carlos. All mine.”

“Mmmph!” Carlos tries to scream before he lets out groans. Each thrust from Kevin telling him again and again that he is Kevin’s. That he belongs to Desert Bluffs now. That Cecil would never accept him after he has been defiled by such a monster. After Kevin releases inside Carlos, the tendrils drop the scientist on the ground. 

Kevin cleans himself up first before helping the scientist stand up and redress. “Such a good scientist. You are so lovely Carlos. The Smiling God will adore you. I adore you.” He puts a hand against the scientist’s cheek who stares blankly at him taking in every word. “So, my dear scientist. I have a special treat for you. This here,” Kevin gleefully states as he holds a small black tendril that looks like a worm between his thumb and index fingers, “is a loyalty worm. It is the latest technology we use on individuals who don’t see our God’s light as much as they should. It has been genetically modified just for you my swweeettt dear.” Kevin opens up Carlos’ jaw all too easily as the scientist was still stunned and transfixed from the experience. Kevin smirks as the worm slides with ease down the scientists throat who falls over and coughs, clenching his fists on the ground.

Carlos struggles weakly, his brain screaming at him to throw up, but as soon as he feels the worm go down his throat, a weird sensation came over him and then...nothing. He feels nothing but the love he has for Kevin and Strexcorp. The love he has for the Smiling God. “Now I can’t have you being loyal to Desert Bluffs right now my scientist love. I need you to awaken after the fifth time you hear Cecil say his ever famous last lines to his show. Until then, forget Desert Bluffs. Forget me.” Kevin commands before shoving Carlos against the rock, knocking him out.

 

Cecil stands at the window of the apartment he and Carlos shares drinking his usual cup of black coffee. It has been a long time since he has heard from his boyfriend who has been stuck in the desert with the masked army. Last time he knew Carlos had possibly discovered a door, but there has been a strange finding of doors in that desert and none of them were an old oak door. Cecil wonders if something happened to his sweet Carlos. His mug shakes in his hand and he sets it down just as he hears a shuffling in his, no their room. 

“Carlos?” Cecil questions with hope, after all anything other than his boyfriend or even the old lady who secretly lives in your home would be considered dangerous. He heads toward the bedroom cautiously only to see his scientist boyfriend laying on the floor with some blood dripping from his forehead, blood stains on the lab coat, and tears in his clothes mixed in with black stains and clay dirt. Above his unconscious body stood Cecil’s double, Kevin. 

“Hello Cecil. I’m glad we arrived here for any other home would have just been one bloody unproductive mess and I know how you Night Valeans despise blood although I don’t see why not. It’s so beautiful especially when it comes to the rich color of organs.” Kevin rambles with a smile on his face as he walks around the bedroom, scanning the personal items around him including the pictures of the dates Carlos and Cecil have gone on. A look of disapproval flashes across his face.

“What have you done to Carlos?!” Cecil exclaims, his hands clenching as he dives to kneel beside his scientist boyfriend protectively clutching him close. Cecil keeps an eye on Kevin as he finds that his boyfriend is still breathing and will be okay, he hopes. 

“Who?” Kevin questions as if coming out of a trance before glancing at the scientist in Cecil’s lap, mentally laughing at the things he could tell Cecil. “Oh, he’s fine... for now. It all depends on your actions though of how much longer he will be productive for society.” Kevin kneels down next to Cecil, cupping his chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “The Smiling God and I would like you to separate yourself permanently from the scientist outsider as well as be fully re-educated of your own free will for all of Strexcorp needs. After all Cecil, you aren’t as productive as you should be.”

Cecil responds by pushing Kevin back who angrily stumbles back a bit. “No! I will not become ‘re-educated’ Kevin nor will I ever give up on Carlos especially when I have him back.”

Kevin eyes go dark black at Cecil’s disobedience not wanting to do things the hard way. A black oozing substance drips down on the floor that grew into six long insect like appendages. The Night Vale radio host watches as the appendages extend from his double’s arms and point at him. Kevin smiles wide as he aims one at Carlos’ head. “Your disobedience has been recognized Cecil. Say goodbye to your boyfriend and then get ready to become productive.” Cecil feels something move around his arms as he shuts his eyes and waits for something to happen to save Carlos or to feel his boyfriend’s blood pool around his feet. When Carlos’ blood doesn’t seep into his pants he looks back up to see a deep purple tentacle wrapped around the black appendage that is inches from Carlos’ head. Cecil is shocked and from Kevin’s expression, so was he. Cecil, still frozen, watches as the tentacle forces the appendage to bend and almost breaks it before Kevin withdraws them all back onto his arms. “Well, that is definitely an interesting development. I’ll be back Cecil, so it looks like you can get some boyfriend time in before Strexcorp takes you.” Kevin then knocks on the wall and a bright, blinding light stops Cecil from a retort as he clutches onto Carlos until the light stops. When it does, there is no sign of Kevin and his oozing appendages as well as the purple tentacle.

“Nngh,” a muffled noise comes from Cecil’s lap and he looks down to see Carlos slowly blinking at him, rubbing a hand to his head.

“Carlos?” Cecil questions, not knowing if it is truly his scientist.

“C-Cecil. Where am I?” Carlos mumbles causing Cecil to slightly smile as he responds by leaning down, kissing his scientist boyfriend as small tears clouded his vision.

“Home. Carlos, you are home.”


	2. Kevin of Desert Bluffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Desert Bluffs does their devious evil plans.

Meanwhile the portal opens up somewhere underground in Desert Bluffs. Kevin strolls out and meets a very familiar face. “Hello Lauren. Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too Kevin. How was the mission?” Her smile is such a beautiful sight to see although he notices the slight concern behind it. Kevin would laugh if he didn’t feel the tense rippling air around them.

“It was very productive. Our Smiling God will be pleased to hear that Cecil has awoke. The scientist is unfortunately still alive, but he’s not a problem especially after our little talk.” Kevin sneers addressing the atmosphere more than Lauren herself. She didn’t matter as much as she thought and Kevin knows she knew that as well. She is productive of course and Kevin likes having her around which is probably one of the reasons why Strexcorp hasn’t turned her into some sort of research project. He hears they are very into making robot humans these days.

“Good to hear Kevin. Then  I can let the other Strex executives know we are moving to Phase Sunbeam Glow.” Lauren then looks relieved as she turns on her heels and saunters out of the room. The rippling air staying around Kevin who sighs as he leans up against the closest wall before feeling a hand grab his shoulder and pull him through to a separate dimensional room. Kevin kneels on both knees in the middle of the room, his smile gone and his body rigid. 

“All hail the Smiling God,” Kevin bitterly states as a tall shadowy figure presents itself in front of him. 

_ Kevin of Desert Bluffs, our plan can not fail. _

“Yes, master,” Kevin immediately responds feeling the power push his head down against the ground. The tendrils from his arms connecting to the ground, locking him in place. 

_ Your mission was to psychologically destroy the scientist’s mind and awaken Cecil where he would unintentionally kill the outsider thus finally joining me. _ The deep bellowing telepathic voice commands and Kevin feels the tendrils start to burn. He shivers at the pain, keeping his head down.  _ The outsider is a threat. Do you need to be re-educated my smiling child? _

Kevin blinks, looking up, “The mission is still successful my master. Their love will be their demise. What I have done to Carlos is exceptionally productive that you my dear God will soon have another smiling child to control. Cecil will submit to the Strexcorp cause to save his loved one and thus will complete the ritual. The time for the chosen doubles to be unified and become part of you is almost close.” There is a long silence and Kevin watches as the Smiling God withdraws his tendrils, allowing him to stand. 

_ Excellent Kevin. I expect no mistakes. _

“Of course master. I will be the most productive.”

_ Productive. Of course. Let me help you my smiling son so that you may be successful and produce the proper results that I desire. _

“Thank you Smiling God,” Kevin grins, stripping off his clothing and standing naked before Desert Bluffs, no his, God. He feels the tendrils wrap around his body drawing out all his appendages formed from the tattoos on his arms. An intoxicating pleasurable pain fills Kevin as the tendrils mold and push the new appendages back onto his body. Drinking off of his blood, he feels them carve into his skin and latch on giving him new markings to pull energy from. The rush is so much Kevin feels himself slipping before blacking out onto the floor, he smiles at his God as he feels the rippling in the air leave him be for now.


	3. Things That Once Were Not Alive, Now Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos back together enjoy each other's companionship as well as try and figure things out between them that is until Carlos has some slight PTSD.

It took a couple of weeks depending on how the time is scheduled in Night Vale, for time didn’t fully exist, for Carlos to be released from both the hospital and the secret police. Carlos and Cecil both had a lot of forms to fill out as well as Carlos giving a full detail description of what has happened so far in the desert. The scientist couldn’t remember fully of what happened after Kevin came through the portal in the desert. All he knew is that something important happened, something he should remember. Carlos is afraid and hid that feeling even from Cecil, for a scientist is usually okay. Cecil on the other hand, didn’t push for him to remember and at the same time hid his tattoos from his scientist boyfriend as well as his own recollection.

Cecil stares at his tattoos that were peeking out from underneath his dress shirt. Tattoos that now since that day move on his arm on their own. Purple lines writhing and squirming as if waiting for a command which only makes Cecil pull down his sleeve a little bit more. It’s not like he doesn’t want to tell Carlos, he truly does, afterall the only people who knew so far of his strange development were the secret police and Dana (and Kevin). He feels Carlos’ hand on his knee and looks over to see his boyfriend staring at the movie screen, but his mind not actually focused on the movie. Besides the sounds of outside and the movie, it has been quiet. Not just around them but also between both of them mostly due to them both being unsure where to pick up with their relationship. Cecil puts his hand on top of Carlos’ who turns to look at him with a stoic slightly weary face unsure of where both of them stand at the moment, especially after all the time apart. Cecil misses his boyfriend and the air between them seems to shift as well as the quiet invisible tension breaking as Cecil scrambles over onto Carlos’ lap kissing him deeply. Carlos responds by wrapping his arms around Cecil’s neck and kissing him back, pulling his boyfriend in closer.

Both of their hearts flutter at the contact as they continue to kiss, caressing each other’s cheeks with trailing hands down the collarbone and chest. Making sure to breathe in between, Cecil and Carlos both help remove each other’s shirts before they move to the bedroom, trading kisses along the way. Cecil lays on the bed and shimmies out of his pants as Carlos does the same, throwing both pairs on the floor. Carlos then leans his naked body on Cecil’s as they kiss again. A tangled mess of limbs as Cecil runs his hands along Carlos’ back digging into his skin so much that he is sure there would be red lines. Carlos on the other hand, didn’t mind as he moves his hands down along Cecil’s chest and sides, pinning his hips. The scientist’ hands then run down and being to stroke Cecil who moans in response. 

“Carlos!” Cecil gasps out as he then bites into his boyfriend’s shoulder to stifle the moans that threatened to escape.

The scientist missed how much his name sounds on his boyfriend’s lips, unable to help the shiver that went down his body. “I got you Cecil.” 

The radio host hears his boyfriend whisper just before he feels a mouth around his own member causing him to let out a satisfied moan. His boyfriend’s tongue making Cecil shiver in sexual need. “Carlos! Hngh-more,” Cecil gasps out sounding hoarse as he feels his scientist boyfriend oblige and insert a finger in his entrance. Cecil feels himself revel in the ecstasy as Carlos slowly pushes another finger in. A deep moan pushes past his lips as he wraps his fingers in his boyfriend’s beautiful perfect hair. 

Carlos finally decides that Cecil is stretched enough as he lifts his head, Cecil’s member hard as he lubes himself before pushing his member deep inside Cecil giving his lover a kiss afterward. Cecil lifts himself up onto Carlos, clutching his boyfriend’s back and digging his fingers in as he feels Carlos begin to thrust inside of him. Giving him kisses along his neck Carlos feels himself come to his limit ignoring the feel of something wet around his lower back and up around his chest as he strokes Cecil and him to finish at the same time. Carlos doesn’t pay attention to the feeling until he looks at Cecil to find him staring at him. 

“Cecil? Are you-ooooh!” Carlos the scientist draws out staring down at the clear purple tentacle wrapped lightly around him as well as the five others tickling his skin lightly. “Well that certainly is interesting.”

“I’m sorry Carlos,” Cecil whispers having seen his tattoos move and come alive during them having sex, but was too filled with lust to say anything. “I was going to tell you, but I don’t even know myself.” Cecil gets a bit embarrassed as his other purple tentacles grow and caress Carlos’ naked skin, obviously not satisfied with the situation yet. 

Carlos didn’t mind, in fact he was going to voice that exact opinion except the tentacle like appendages that he knew were once tattoos were moving in between his ass and around, wrapping around his leaking member. The cool slick feeling causing a new sensation that weirdly enough is pleasurable. A tentacle probes slightly at his entrance and Carlos lets out a moan clutching onto Cecil who falls backward onto the bed, Carlos hovering over him breathing heavily. “Ce-Cecil,” Carlos groans out as he puts his head down against Cecil’s chest. 

Cecil spots behind Carlos and blinks, finally grasping the situation of what his tentacles were doing, blushing. He stares at how the tentacles make his boyfriend melt in a whole new way that is indeed causing Cecil to be slightly turned on again by the whole thing. He watches his lover’s eyes turn hazy when Carlos feels Cecil’s erection poking him and leans down to lick the tip of the needy cock. Cecil draws in a deep breath as Carlos’ movements become more desperate as he feels one of his tentacles enter Carlos. 

The scientist moans rutting back on the weird feeling as he sucks on his lover’s cock, his hands digging into Cecil’s thighs. Cecil clutches onto the sheets with one hand as he wraps the other in Carlos’ perfect sex-rused hair. One tentacle thrusts and another one strokes Carlos’ cock making him cum within a few minutes. His mind in a high state of ecstasy as he feels Cecil cum at the same time in his mouth. Swallowing, Carlos lifts his head and kisses Cecil’s slightly parted lips before collapsing next to him on the bed. The tentacles retreat back on Cecil’s arms who lifts one up just to see them return as if it was a dream.

Cecil looks at Carlos, both breathing heavy. “I love you Carlos.”

“Ngh, I love you too,” Carlos tries to articulate but it mostly comes out in a mumble. Cecil smiles, biting his lower lip as he leans into Carlos’ side.

“Well that was interesting.”

“Yeah,” Carlos replies feeling Cecil start to play with his hair. “So is that what you’ve been wanting to tell me?” Carlos asks a bit more coherent. 

“Y-yeah,” Cecil stammers out. “The first time they came alive is when Kevin brought your unconscious body here and he was about to kill you. Carlos, I don’t know why or how it happens but it does now.” Cecil sounds worried as he cuddles into Carlos’ side who wraps an arm around him.

“Don’t worry Cecil. I’m a scientist and I’m sure after enough research I can figure out what’s going on.”

“Really Carlos?”

“Really. Now let’s get some sleep. We both have to return our normal lives tomorrow.” Carlos turns to kiss Cecil on the forehead who has already drifted asleep.

 

“Try it again Cecil,” Carlos states from a different room over an intercom system. It had been only a couple weeks, but Carlos has a couple theories about Cecil’s ability and one of them relating to his boyfriend’s state of mind or emotion. So far Carlos has been able to Cecil to bring out the tentacles only a couple of inches or so before they retreated back into tattoos. They haven’t even reappeared during sex since the last time so Carlos has created a plan using one of his assistants. They would try to “attack” him, make some noise in the microphone when he talked, which would hopefully trigger his boyfriend. Carlos nods to his assistant as he hits the microphone to the room Cecil was alone in. 

“Cecil, you hear me.”

“Carlos! I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“It’s okay Cec-” Carlos breaks his voice intentionally which throws off his boyfriend. 

“Carlos?”

“There’s s-something in here with me Cecil,” Carlos lies, faking his voice in the intercom. I feel it breathing in the room. Help me Cecil.” Carlos keeps it short as he sits in the room and painfully watches his boyfriend scream and cry out his name worried. Then it happened. Carlos watches how the tentacle tattoos emerge before rushing down and opening the door. “Cecil it worked!” Carlos states as he wraps his boyfriend in a tight hug. 

“Carlos! Oh my god are you okay?” Cecil states wrapping his arms around Carlos a bit confused.

“Yes! I’m so sorry Cecil. I had to lie to you because I think I figured out the key to your tattoos.” Carlos rambles as he looks at Cecil who stares up at him waiting. 

“You did?”

“Yeah I believe they are connected through your emotions, specifically towards me.” 

“That makes sense, but why?”

“I don’t know yet Cecil, but try and think about me and see if they come back out,” Carlos states as the tentacles have already gone back to their dormant state.

“O-Okay,” Cecil hesitates as then stares at his tattoos swirling on his arms before looking back up at Carlos and thinking about how warm his heart feels when he is with his boyfriend. How much he wants to protect his adorable scientist from what Kevin had mentioned to him. Cecil slowly feels the tentacles grow and looks a minute later to see all of them fully out. His boyfriend’s face in a look of excited shock as his theory is proven correct.

“Try to control them Cecil,” Carlos suggests as he steps back from the writhing tentacles. Cecil stares at them as they dance around him. He thinks of what he wants to do and spots a chair near him. He reaches a hand towards it, picturing a tentacle picking it up. As soon as he thought it, it happens. A thick purple tentacle had grabbed around the chair and holds it steadily in the air. Carlos claps as Cecil smiles as he has the tentacle put the chair back down. Carlos is excited in his theory as the emotional connection between him and the activity of Cecil’s tentacles is a success. He jots down quickly on his clipboard with paint, due to writing utensils still being banned, his results. The scientist when doing this doesn’t notice when a shocked Cecil sent his tentacles unintentionally toward Carlos. The scientist feels three purple wet tentacles wrap around him and bring him closer to Cecil. 

“Uhm, Cecil,” Carlos begins to state before Cecil kisses him, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck. 

“Thank you Carlos.” 

“You’re welcome Cecil, after all I’m a scientist. it is my job.” Cecil laughs in response as he puts Carlos down. Carlos wavers a bit, regaining his balance. 

“Oh no! I’m going to be late for work! Thanks Carlos. Love you!” Cecil states as his tentacles return to being tattoos and he heads out the door, giving Carlos a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you too. I look forward to hearing you today!” Carlos shouts as he picks up and puts away the surrounding science equipment. He gets to his office just as Cecil starts his show, not being able to hear it as much due to all the research results he had to catch up on. Carlos puts his finishing notes in his computer when he hears his boyfriend’s familiar ending lines which means that they both could go meet up at home.  Unfortunately for the scientist when he stands up he feels his head spin and start to pound. He looks for his phone and goes to grab it, but collapses on the floor in agony. His body writhing and pushing him into unconsciousness. The scientist feels as if his soul is ripping from his body in a crash of memories. Memories of Desert Bluffs. Memories of Strexcorp. Of a Smiling God. Of Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a lengthy wait period between these two chapters. Will try to post more frequently.


End file.
